Ether Detection
All ether sensitive beings possess the ability to detect ether. Most of the time this is done through a kind of sixth sense, but more developed characters are able to utilize ether detection of higher precision through other means, some of which vary by class. The Foundation All ether sensitive beings have the capacity to detect ether primarily through color, and then a sensation similar to familiarity. The former is done primarily through vision in the mind's eye, where Strays and Crossers with developed ether detection can visualize the world through ribbons of colored ether. Through this vision, not only can they detect beings through the color of their ether, but also through a sensation of familiarity with the target. This sensation is developed naturally by the container's souls interacting with each other via a process very simply dubbed as Soul Contact. Crossers and Strays can pinpoint certain individuals with greater ease than Panzers can, but they are unable to differentiate between different ether signatures between different classes (at least, not without previous knowledge) except for that of Blights. While most Crossers require some training to properly utilize their detection ability, Strays have a refined sense of detection right from the start. Usage of Technology Panzers have the least latent ability to use their natural detection system, primarily due to how those of the Panzer race are unable to use their own ether source within them. For efficiency purposes, Panzers built a system of technology to expediate the ether detection process for themselves. The ether detection of Panzer tech functions like a modern radar, that detects ether beings by levels of ether in the air. On a normal Panzer radar, bodies of ether appear as blips of the screen, as a program carefully decodes the ether based on previous catalogs of data from ether researchers. Unlike a Stray or Crosser's detection, Panzer tech is highly precise, and can differentiate between different ether types with relatively little error. It does not rely on visual detection however, which makes it difficult to tell exactly who the radar might be detecting. It does provide a large multitude of other bits of information as well, but not all of which is useful or coherent to the average Panzer who might be using the radar to stalk a potential love interest in HQ. There have been attempts to mesh Crosser detection and Panzer detection, but development is unknown. It's said that progress has been stalled for greater projects though. Concealers Concealers are a rare form of Crosser that cannot be detected by ordinary means. This is because they are able to "conceal" their ether in various regards: *Color: The ether of a Concealer's ether signature is opaque, so it avoids visual detection by Crossers and Strays. *Familiarity: Apparently, due to the past of Concealers as ninjas and other occupations of stealth, in order to aid them in their trade they perfected the art of suppressing this element of their ether. This may have something to do with the way a successful killer has little to invest in trust and emotional attachments to anyone and everyone who may become a potential enemy, but the actual details are unknown. Somewhere along the way, however, this became so ingrained into them that Concealers became able to naturally suppress their ether and they subsequently burned all the scrolls that had taught the ancient art. *Concentration: Concealers naturally have smaller ether containers than ordinary Crossers, so as result, they also radiate smaller ether signatures. So much so, that it can pass off as a relatively average-sized pocket of ether. *Distinction: Possibly as a side effect to the previous art, the ether of Concealers is able to mimic the properties of neutral, natural bodies of ether. The key word here is mimic, but it's able to fool the supposedly high-precision Panzer tech. Despite this, Concealers can still be detected by those with highly developed detection Enomena, such as Redmist. Category:Terminology